survivor_zfandomcom-20200215-history
Items
Items come in 7 categories: Tools, Armor, Weapons, Ammo, Vehicles, Raw Materials, and Crafted items. Raw materials are used to craft items. Some weapons have multiple uses, such as a crowbar (which can be used to open doors). Some tools can also be used as weapons, though they tend to be less effective than items in the actual weapon category (scissors, for example). Tools *Aluminum Foil *Antibiotics *Backpack *Batteries *BB Gun *Binoculars *Black Powder *Bleach *Bolt Cutters *Camp Stove *Camp Stove Fuel *Can Opener *Candles *Car Battery *Chicken *Chisel *Coffee *Compass *Dental Floss *Dog Food *Duct Tape *Duffle Bag *Fine Chocolate *First Aid Kit *Flares *Flashlight *Gas Can *Gas Generator *Glass Bottle *GPS Device *Hack Saw *HAM Radio *Harvey (turkey) *Headlamp *Jack o Lantern *Kerosene *Kerosene Lantern *Lantern Mantles *Lighter *MultiTool *Pepper Spray *Plastic Tubing *Pocket Knife *Police Flashlight *Powdered Milk *Pumpkin *Rope *Scissors *Sewing Kit *Shampoo *Shoe Laces *Slingshot *Soap *Sterile Suture Kit *Tarp *Tent *Tire Repair Kit *Tool Kit *Vitamins *Walkie Talkie *Water Bottle *Water Filter *Water Purifier *Waterproof Matches *Whistle *Wood Saw *Zip Ties *C4 Explosive *C4 Detonator *C4 Remote Trigger Armor *Blanket *Body Armor *Combat Helmet *Gas Mask *Goggles *Kevlar Gloves *Kevlar Vest *Leather Gloves *Leg guards, boots *Level 3 Body Armor *Motorcycle Helmet *Respirator *Riot Gauntlets *Riot Helmet *Riot Shield *Shoulder Pads *Sunglasses *Tactical Boots *Thermal Underwear *Work Boots *Hockey Mask Weapons Ballistic * .22 Magnum Pistol *.38 Special *.44 Magnum *.44 Magnum (Gold) *.45 Auto Pistol *.45 Cal Uzi *.50 CAL M2 *.50 Cal Desert Eagle *.50 Cal Rifle *40mm Launcher *AK47 *Assault Rifle *Assault Shotgun *Auto Shotgun *Carbine Rifle *Crossbow *Double Shotgun * Henry Big Boy .357 *HK45C *H&K Mark 23 *Hunting Bow *Hunting Rifle * IMI B300 RPG *M1A Nightscope *M60 Machine Gun *Magnum Pistol *Marlin Model 1894C *Pump Shotgun *Revolver *Remington 870 *Sawed Off Shotgun *SCAR-H *Semi Auto Pistol *Semi Auto Rifle *Shotgun *Sig Sauer P226 *Springfield M1A *Stella (Nickel plated Desert Eagle) *Submachine Gun *Tactical 300BLK *Tactical AR15 *Target Rifle *Walther P99 *Gold plated Submachine gun Melee *Authentic sword *Ball Peen Hammer *Bat'Leth *Battle Axe *Billy Club *Brass Knuckles *Broad Sword *Claw Hammer *Combat Knife *Cricket Bat *Crowbar *Fire Axe *Garden Shears *Gator Pro *Greatsword *Hatchet *Ice Axe *Iron Frying Pan *Katana Sword *Kitchen Knife *Large Axe *Machete *Medieval Mace *Metal Bat *Pole Arm *Retractable Baton *Roofing Hammer *Sai *Samurai Sword *Shovel *Shuriken *Sledge Hammer *Steel Pipe *Souvenir Sword *Thor's Hammer *Wood Bat *Scythe *Field Hockey Stick Explosive *Hand Grenade *Concussion Grenade *Flash Bang Grenade Ammo While ammunition automatically assigns to any weapons that can use it, there are coming updates that will allow to trade ammo, or steal it, from other players. Even the crafting update will possibly allow players to create their own ammunition, so it is important to know which bullets go to which guns. *40mm Frag Grenade *50 Cal Belt Ammo *5.56 Round *9mm Round *12Ga Shotgun Ammo *20Ga Shotgun Ammo *30-06 Rifle Rounds *.22Cal Rounds *.30Cal Rounds *.338 Rifle Ammo *.357Cal Rounds *.38Cal Rounds *.40Cal S&W *.44Cal Rounds *.45Cal Rounds *.50Cal Desert Eagle (Ammo) *.50Cal Rifle Rounds *.762 NATO Rounds *Arrows *Crossbow Bolts *M60 Belt Ammo *P190 Ammo Vehicles Vehicles enable players to search larger areas, and more locations by increasing range and their capacity to carry a larger payload. *Bicycle *Christmas Bike *Groovy Van *Harley *Horse *Humvee *Survivor Van Raw Materials These items are used only for crafting and have no other purpose. These items can be found scavenging strongholds. *Barbed Wire *Chains *Fence *Furniture *Heavy Steel *Lock and Key *Lumber *Nails *Nets *Plywood *Sack Concrete *Sand Bags *Screws *Steel Pipes *Steel Plates *Steel Wire *Razor Wire *Wooden Post Crafted These items are exclusively earned through crafting. Tools *Fuse *Lantern *Makeshift First Aid *Water Collector Ballistic *AK-47 with Light *Assault Rifle with Light *Assault Shotgun with Light *Auto Shotgun with Light *Carbine Rifle with Light *Double Shotgun with Light *Hunting Rifle with Light *M1A Nightscope with Light *Marlin Model 1894C with Light *Remington 870 with Light *Semi Auto Rifle with Light *Springfield M1A with Light *Tactical 300BLK with Light *Pipe Bomb Melee *Spiked Bat *Wrist Blade Fortifications *Barred Door *Barred Windows *Barricade *Barrier *Boarded Up *Defensible Position *Double Barred Door *Fenced Off *Kill Funnel *Locked Doors *Pillbox *Reinforced Doors *Reinforced Walls *Security Fence *Shotgun Turret *Trench *Upgraded DFP *Blast Door *Gun Ports Traps *Booby Trap *Deadfall Trap *Firebomb Trap *Mace Trap *Punji Trap *Tiger Trap *Widowmakers *Spike Trap Category:Weapons Category:Items Category:Armor Category:Tools Category:Ammo Category:Raw Materials Category:Crafted Category:Melee Category:Ballistic